Notice Me
by AlineCee
Summary: When will Natsu notice Lucy's efforts to get some of his attention.
1. The Makeover

I dropped my towel and looked at my reflection in the full length mirror of my bathroom. The mirror was a bit foggy from the steaming bathtub so I didn't notice the fuzzy pink blob until I turned around.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my bathtub?" I yelled at him. I was furious. This had become a habit of his of late. He just kept appearing in my house whenever he pleased. And he would always show up at such terrible times. Like in the middle of the night or Early in the morning.

"I-I L-L-Lu-Lucy" he stammered, blushing furiously

"What!"

"Y-You're N-n"

"What?"

"Naked" I looked down, I forgot I had dropped my towel earlier. I bent down and quickly picked it up and wrapped myself up. I looked back at Natsu, he was looking the other way and trying to hold back his laughter. From what I could see from the side of his face, he was still blushing.

"I didn't look I promise"

"You saw my whole body naked! That is the most embarrassing thing ever!"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave" he said getting up. I closed my eyes, expecting him to be naked. He laughed. "Don't worry. Igneel trained me not to wash naked. I had a bad experience once" I peeked through my fingers. He was already wrapped in a towel.

"You can finish up washing. I'm sorry. I'll just wait outside" I didn't want to be mean. I felt my face getting hot.

"Cool thanks!" he said and jumped back in with a huge splash. I seriously could not believe his immaturity sometimes.

At the guild the next day. I sat at a table by myself, looking through some magazines. Cana came and sat next to me

"Hey Lu. You seem glum, what's the matter"

"Nothing"

"Sure, go on spill it. I'll listen to ya"

"I don't have anything to talk about. Theres no problem I swear"

"Fine. I'll just tell you about my problems then"

"OK"

"So there's this guy I met last week right. He asked me on a date, but I don't think I'm going to go. Thanks for listening" And she walked off

"Wait!" she turned around,

"What?"

"A guy asked you out on a date and your not going to go? Are you crazy?"

"Honey, we're not all like you. I get asked out all the time, I get to pick and choose who I like"

"Hmph"

"I know! You go on my date for me"

"No! I couldn't do that"

"Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't know how to act. I don't even know him"

"I don't even know him. Come on," she said, pulling my arm and lifting me up "I'm going to teach you how to get guys"

"Wha-I-ah" I stammered but Cana was in charge.

Cana took me back to my house, and gave me a makeover. She tied me to my chair and wouldn't let me move. She did as she willed. I screamed and screamed, but Cana was the boss, and she made sure I knew it. I was alright with the eyeliner, rouge and lipgloss, but when she brought out the scissors, I freaked out.

"No! You can't cut my hair. I've been growing it for ages"

"Well for hair that's been growing for 'ages' it isn't that long" she said, flicking her luxurious long waves

"Please Cana, please don't cut my hair" but she wouldn't listen to me. She just grinned and waved the scissors around manically "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I kept yelling but she just wouldn't let me have my way.

"Stop shaking your head around silly, I'll mess it up" I resolved that there was no way I was going to get out of this situation, so I may as well sit still and hope for the best.

Cana didn't let me see my hair until she had finished cutting it. When she finally showed me my hair, I was shocked. It was so short. She had cut the fronts to just below my shin, and the back was slightly shorter. I was freaking out.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no"

"Come on! It Looks good"

"No it doesn't! My beautiful long hair it's all gone.

"Your hair wasn't long of beautiful. The ends were all split and you had no style"

"Wha-"

"Shh! Come on. Natsu's gonna love it"

"What?"

"Oh come on. Don't think nobody notices you staring at him all day. I'll leave him to untie you. Bye" And she left. Leaving me roped to my chair.

"Caaaanaaaaaaaa!" I screamed after her but she was gone.


	2. The Date

"So Natsu came and released you from your ropes then did he?" asked Cana the next morning.

"No actually. Loke came and untied me. Natsu didn't come over last night"

"Oh."

"Lucy I like your new hairstyle. It's so cute" Mira-Jane added, passing Cana another drink.

"I agree. You look nice" Gray added

"Oh. Thank you Gray" I was a little shocked by Gray's compliment. I looked over at Cana and she winked at me.

"Gray, should I cut my hair short. I thought you liked long hair Gray" Juvia was whining to Gray again. Poor guy.

"Here he is" said Cana, facing the door. I got up and walked over to Natsu, flicking my hair as I walked.

"Natsu, we need to go on a job. I'm running out of money for the rent again"

"Ah, Luce I don't really wanna go"

"Why?"

"There's an eating competition this Saturday" he said grinning.

"Oh. Well we could choose a small job so we'd be back in 2 days, by Friday night"

"Nah, gotta practice" and the conversation was over as Natsu started munching down the piles of food in front of him with Happy cheering on.

I had no luck at all. The stupid boy would never get it. He didn't even notice my hair. He doesn't want to go on a job with me. He's so damned childish. He's still a little kid. He isnt capable of love. I don't even know If I'm capable. That gave me an idea.

"Hi" I said. Trying not to be afraid.

"Uh...Hello. I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Right. Sorry. I'm Lucy. You're waiting for Cana aren't you"

"Ah..Yes. Yes I am" He said. "How do you know her?"

"She's my friend. She said she couldn't come sent me here to tell you" remembering the tips from Cana. I held my purse with both hands hanging down so that my arms pushed my breasts together. Showing more cleavage than was already visible in the strapless black dress Cana had given me to wear.

"Oh. Well that's too bad"

"Yeah a shame"

"Well I'm here, you're here. Would you like to join me"

"Oh!" I could feel myself blushing, "Wow! Thanks. That would be amazing!" I sounded like such an idiot. Thankfully he just grinned.

"Hi," he said,

"Hello?" I was confused.

"My name's Sam. So nice to meet you Lucy"

"Sam? Where are you from?"

"I'm Japanese, but I was born in America and my parents gave me a Western name"

"Wow! That's pretty cool" My face was so red, I could feel it. I asked to be excused and tried not to run as I made my way to the bathroom.

I felt a bit sick. The fish had not agreed with my stomach. I braved the mirror. My cheeks were flushed and my hair was all over the place. I fixed myself up and went back out. He was so gorgeous! I couldn't figure out why Cana wouldn't want to go on a date with this man.

"I'm sorry. It's very rude to ask, but, how old are you?"

"Oh, I-I," Should I lie? "I'm 17" I couldnt bring myself to lie.

"That's a nice age. I'm 19 by the way" and he smiled. Oh he was so amazing, I looked at my watch, it was so late, 10:30!

"Well it was amazing tlaking with you Sam, but.."

"It's late. I'll walk you home" It was like he read my mind.

We stood for awkwardly for a few minutes at my doorstep. I didn't know if I should hug him or shake his hand. That was when he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll call you, goodnight" he said, waving the little paper with my number on it. I couldn't reply. I was in a daze.

I realised I was standing there long after he was gone. I went inside and stood with my back against the door and breathed deeply for a bit. I couldn't contain my excitement. I jumped up and down.

"I'm gonna have a boyfriend. YAY!" I was screaming, when I heard a voice.

"Who?" it was Natsu.


	3. The Dillema

I didn't know how to react to the fact that Natsu was in my house at this terrible moment. I mean, I was happy about having a guy that liked me, but it was Natsu that I really wanted to like me.

"Who?" He asked again, "Who is it?"

"Nobody you would know"

"Really? I know everyone"

"His name is Sam"

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam. Now would you please leave, I'm going to get some rest" He had his hand on his chin and appeared to be pondering who it could be when I pushed him out, Happy fluttering alongside.

When he was gone, I sat down against the door.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man"

"What is it Lucy?"

"Ah!" I jumped up into some sort of crazy ninja pose, but it was just Loke.

"You can't just pop up like that!"

"I believe I can. Anyway. What's the problem? Is it Natsu. I can deal with him for you my love"

"No!"

"What is it then?"

"It's...nothing. Don't worry" I was hardly going to talk to Loke about boy problems. The thought of boy problems made me smile. I'd never had boy problems before. I imagines Sam and Natsu. Sam was so nice, and caring and handsome. But Natsu was so funny and goofy. I didn't know what to do. At least Sam had said he'd call me back. I didn't even think Natsu had a phone. Oh my goodness! Was Natsu jealous. Is that why he was asking who it was. Could he possibly like me back. Oh my go-

"Lucy!"

"Wha?"

"You were day dreaming?" I had forgotten about Loke.

"Loke, there's nothing wrong. Now please leave." And thankfully he did.

"So how was the date?" Cana was asking. I heard some vague noise but I was too busy looking at Natsu to notice. He was so adorable eating and laughing as usual. He looked over at me and grinned. He was so cute.

"Lucy! Your phone" Cana was yelling at me. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Lucy" It was Sam. Oh my gosh.

"Hi Sam"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out today. There's a new exhibition at the museum about dinosaurs"

"Sure. That sounds fun. I'll meet you there"

"Ok. See ya" I hung up and ran straight home to change into something cute.

The museum wasn't that fun for me. There were a lot of scary sounds and some of the giant dinosaur models moved and walked. But there were a lot of moments when I would freak out and hug Sam. He would hold me tightly and giggle. He was so sweet. We were having coffee in a small cafe when I got a message from Mira telling me to rush to the guild. I was worried.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I've got to go back to the guild"

"The guild? Like a magic guild"

"Yes. So sorry. We'll hang out again tomorrow"

"You're a mage?"

"Yes? Sam I have to go" And I got up and left. He looked puzzled. I didn't know what to do. I was worried about what happened at the guild, but I wanted to know why Sam had freaked out like that. Should I go or should I stay. I was so confused.


	4. The Hospital

Everyone was driving off in taxi's and there was an ambulance siren coming from the general direction everybody was headed to when I got to the guild. I freaked out. Who could it be? What could have happened? I got into a taxi passing and yelled

"Follow those cars!" I felt like I was in a movie.

The hospital was terrible. I had always hated hospitals, they reminded me of when my mother was ill. I pushed her out of my mind and went up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for somebody"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm looking for somebody"

"I realise that. Who are you looking for?" she was so rude

"I don't know"

"Well that's wonderful"

"They're from my guild, I think. Fairy Tail"

"Oh! A mage. Yes we had one of those come in. Amazing really, why they brought him here I'll never know. Don't you mages have your own special doctors"

"Could you tell me who it is please"

"How can I confirm you have permission to know this information" I shoved my hand with my emblem in her face,

"I'm part of the guild! Please!" she looked through some files

"Natsu Dragoneel" My heart dropped. Oh my goodness. This was not happening. This was not happening.

"What room please"

"He's in surgery right now, but his friends are waiting in the corridor outside rooms 604 and 606 on floor 6"

"Thanks" I said as I was running.


	5. The Tears

The elevator ride was never ending. It stopped at every single level on the way up. As soon as it got to my level I ran flat out. The corridors seemed to stretch on forever. I wondered why the journey seemed to be longer and more painful when the destination was somewhere you really wanted to be, and very short when the destination was dreaded.

Somewhere between stopping at every level, and thinking about completely irrelevant things, I made it to the room. Everyone was crowded around and looked generally sad. Mira was crying and the atmosphere was solemn.

"Is he badly injured?" I asked stupidly. Well obviously he was, or he wouldn't be in hospital. Cana simply nodded and took my hand as she brought me into the room. She drew the curtain and at first I thought he looked fine. It was after further inspection that I noticed gashes on his arms, the tubes and needles in his arms and tiny scratches on his innocent face. Just as I was about to cry, everybody burst into the room yelling

"April Fools!" I was shocked. I could not believe this had just happened. I spun back around to Natsu. He was sitting up and laughing. I couldn't face the embarrassment of the situation. I ran out, hot tears streaming down my face.

Later that evening, when I had relaxed a little, Levi had come over and we were having a cup of tea.

"How did you do it?" I asked, I was honestly curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the scratches, the sadness. But most importantly, the hospital. You can't just take a hospital bed like that. And to get the nurses and stuff to co-operate.

"Remember that photo-shoot Mira did for that health magazine?"

"Yeah"

"Well the money she got from that went as a donation to the hospital. And they like Mira anyway." She said giggling.

"It was fun for all of you but not for me. It wasn't just the shock of that that bothered me. I was on a date today and I just had to run off on him. I don't think he likes me much anymore. His face went a bit sour when he found out about me" I said, jingling my keys. I forgot I hadn't told Levi about Sam yet, so I spent the rest of the evening explaining everything to her.

**A/N:**

**I'm SO SORRY!**  
><strong>this took me AGES and i don't know why, and It was just a stupid chapter.<strong>  
><strong>I wanted to make natsu have like, only 1 leg after some accident or something. But I couldn't picture him broken. Then I didn't want him to be hurt anymore and I couldn't figure out a way to get myself out of this hospital mess.<strong>

**I'm SOOOOORRRYY! the next few will be better I pomise.**

**Just tell me though. What do you think is going to happen later on? **


	6. The Apology

Notice Me 6 11:54

BEEP BEEP

I rolled over and slammed my fist on the snooze button of my alarm clock but the sound didn't stop.

BEEP BEEP

What on earth was that? I got up but the room was a blur. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. How silly of me, it was my phone. I was getting a call. The ringing stopped by the time I could figure out the difference between an alarm clock and a phone. I checked my missed calls; there were 3 from Sam.

I was shocked. I hadn't spoken to him in a week. Not since the incident at the hospital. I had just assumed he didn't like me too much going by his reaction at finding out I was a mage. So to say this surprised me would be an understatement.

I called him back to see what it was he wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, it's Lucy"

"Hey. I ah called, you didn't pick up"

"Yeah sorry, I was…. busy" I was hardly going to tell him I was sleeping. How embarrassing.

"So I was wondering, do you want to meet up today?" Well this was odd.

"Meet up?"

"Yeah, you know. Hang out somewhere. I haven't seen you in a week"

"But I thought…"

"What did you think?"

"Nothing. Sure, today is great"

"Awesome. I'll come by your place at 2" I looked at the clock; it was 12.30

"Uh…. sure" I was never going to be ready on time.

"Cool. See you then"

"Bye" I said, but he had already hung up. I couldn't move. I sat on my bed and wondered what that was all about. Maybe he hadn't freaked out and it was just me imagining it. That's usually what happens. Yes, that was probably it. I'll just stick with that idea. I looked back over at the clock. I had been sitting on my bed for half an hour. I only had an hour to get ready. Oh boy.

I was still trying to make my mind up between two totally cute outfits when the doorbell rang. I just chose to go with the one I was wearing and rushed to get the door.

"Hi Sam. Come inside. I'll just be a minute," I said letting him in and running back to my room. I put on some more lip-gloss and tightened my ponytail. I looked so cute. I went back out to the lounge.

"OK I'm ready. Let's go."

"Can we talk for a minute?" he said. I was worried this might happen. Oh no. I didn't make it up. He so freaked out. Now he hates me. What an embarrassment I've made of myself.

"Sure" I said nervously sitting down.

"OK, about the whole you being a mage thing. I'm sorry I freaked out a little" So he DID freak out, I so knew it

"That's OK. I understand"

"I don't think you do. It's just that, my uncle was a mage, he went a bit off track with the magic and, well my whole family just generally hates it. I was brought up to hate it. It was a huge shock for me to find out the girl I was dating was one,"

"Dating" I repeated, softly so he didn't hear me. Oh my goodness. I'm dating someone. Success!

"But I've thought about it, and there's definitely nothing harmful or bad in any way about you. I shouldn't take the one bad example I know and apply it to everyone. So I'm sorry and I'm willing to give this a go, that's if you want to"

"Of course I am! And I'm sorry I sprung it on you like that"

"It's ok. So, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the shopping center and walk around"

"Sure"

Just as we were leaving, Natsu decided to turn up. The one moment I didn't want or need him, he shows up. How wonderful. It was like he didn't even notice Sam.

"Hey Luce. Why haven't you come to the guild yet? It's lunch time and I'm hungry"

"As usual" Happy added

"Let's go out and eat"

"Natsu, can't you see I'm busy right now"

"What?" he asked. Why was this so odd for him? I pointed at Sam.

"Hi" Sam added.

"Oh. Well, I'll join you guys then" Natsu said cheerfully. Sam's face fell.

"No Natsu, you won't. We're going on a date, and you're not invited"

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. Now go away"

"You, a date"

"That's odd" Happy was laughing. Natsu was grinning.

"You can't be serious" He asked Sam.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I had the feeling Sam didn't really like Natsu.

"But it's Lucy"

"So?"

"You don't love her"

"Don't I?" Sam asked. Then looked at me and grinned. I was worried about what that grin meant when he leaned in and kissed me. I felt my face burn. That was my first kiss. I had just had my very first kiss. Oh golly. I looked at Natsu with what I hoped were apologetic eyes. He was shocked. He didn't say anything. He just shoved his fists into his pockets and walked off, Happy floating along behind.


	7. The Second Apology

My date with Sam was really nice, I thought as he walked me home. We sat at a café and talked for hours. I learnt so much about him. I think I gave away too much about myself. But there was one thing I just couldn't get off my mind. The kiss. Why had he kissed me like that? It wasn't really romantic at all. And so embarrassing in front of Natsu.

Natsu was also on my mind. The way he had stormed off like that. He had no right to. How did he think I cold just forgive him for that thing at the hospital? That wasn't funny at all. It was a terrible joke to play on someone.

We arrived at my house. I invited him in but he said he should get home. He gave me a hug and kissed the tip of my nose and I watched him walk away. I felt the tip of my nose tingle; he was so cute.

The next day, when I arrived at the guild, Natsu was looking around suspiciously with Cana sitting beside him. He was at the bar so I sat on a table at the far side of the room. I took out some papers and was starting to calculate how many jewels I would need to cover my rent and bills when he came up to me.

"Luce?"

"Yes Natsu" I said rather stiffly. I was not in the mood to be speaking with him right now.

"Will you look at me" I turned around

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the prank"

"Fine"

"Cool, so we're friends again" He said grinning.

"What! No, we're not. I'm still angry with you"

"But you said fine, I thought that meant-"

"No, it didn't mean anything. It meant I heard you. I can't believe you sometimes"

"But I said sorry. I don't get it," He said scratching his head, utterly perplexed.

"Just go away, I don't want to talk to you" He was doing that cute little confused and hurt face he does as he walked away, still scratching his head. The poor boy, he had no clue, but that didn't mean I was going to be nice with him. He really hurt me, they all did. And to just show up like he did yesterday. The nerve of some people.

I was at the job board looking for something relatively easy with a high reward when Cana came up to me.

"What's your problem? He apologized didn't he?"

"I don't care. A few words don't just make it ok"

"It was a joke"

"I'm not talking to you either, you were a part of it too"

"Why can't you just take a joke?" She asked, when I didn't reply she continued, "It was April fools day, and we thought it would be funny. You got sucked in bad. Now get over it. It was funny, a joke. You should've just laughed and it would have all been over. You little attention seeker. The world doesn't revolve around you. Nobody cares if you're upset over a practical joke. Nobody has lost a really important friend, get over yourself and have a good time."

"You don't think I'm important?" That had really struck hard.

"No, Lucy. That's not what I meant" She said pleadingly

I could feel my eyes welling up and my vision blurring,

"Well if that's what you all think, then I'll just never come back again, you can all be happy without me"

"Lucy!" She called behind me as I ran out, tears streaming down my face.


	8. The Accident

I ran and ran down the street, my house seemed so far away. I couldn't run any further; I couldn't wait to get home to break down. I sat down in a corner, curled myself into a ball and cried my heart out. It was really hard for me to try and fit in. Just when I thought I had friends, they all ganged up on me and pulled a stupid prank. I don't know why I got so upset, I just did. This kind of thing hurts me. And what Cana said, that was really harsh. I thought she actually liked me.

I know I was being a bit silly, and Natsu had apologizes, but for some reason, I just couldn't get over this. It just seemed I would be forever alone. Just when I was starting to pick myself up and deal with it, Erza came up to me and pulled my arm saying,

"Lucy I know you're sad but you have to see this" Which was quite odd for Erza. She wasn't the type of person to nag. She was more of a commanding person. A bit perplexed by this I just followed her, wiping the tears from my eyes. A little way down the road I stopped her.

"If this is about the incident and the apology, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so worked up. And I just want to put all of this behind us" She looked utterly confused,

"What incident?" It was then that I remembered Erza had been out of town for a couple of days.

"Oh…never mind"

"Did something happen, is that why you were crying?" she asked

"Yes! Why did you think I was crying?"

"I thought you broke a nail or something. Never mind, come on"

"A nail!" I couldn't believe she thought I could be so vain. I mean, I don't wear fake nails, and my nails are in splendid condition, I thought, looking down at my nails as I ran along behind Erza.

Running along with Erza was an interesting experience. She guided me through alleys and side streets that I never knew existed. I was getting quite tired; she was so much fitter than me. We finally reached a destination. She stopped suddenly and I had been watching my feet – not to trip over – that I ran Erza.

Looking up, I noticed we were at the hospital. I thought it was another prank, and I started to object; Erza, being the stubborn person she is, insisted on getting me in the hospital, thus picking me up and carrying me over her shoulder. At this point there was no use putting up an argument or trying to come to some sort of conclusion. She was going to get me where she wanted me to be, that was it.

For some odd reason, she was being awfully quiet; I had no clue as to why. Her silence became clear to me in the wards. There were a lot of other silent people. Most grieving, some happy but not showing it. It was a terrible place to be. I thought back to the last time I was here, running through the corridor, rushing past before people could see who it was. This time again I was being watched. It seemed everywhere I went I was under constant scrutiny. Thankfully, Erza seemed to notice the awkwardness of out situation and put me down on the ground so I could walk properly. I fixed my skirt as I followed her to a room of blonde heads. They all looked similar, and all were sad. I took a deep breath and looked at the person lying in the bed. To my absolute horror it was Sam.

Weeks after the funeral, when I could get on with my day without spontaneously bursting in to tears, I visited the place where he had had his accident. I asked the taxi to leave: I wanted to be alone. The post was still surrounded with flowers and I added my bouquet to the pile. There were scraps of glass and metal around: remnants of the car. I sat down, looking at the picture of Sam somebody had taped to the post. I saw flashes of the car as it had been wrapped around the pole. Pictures on the news of the incident with dried up blood smeared across the road. I had flashes of Sam in the hospital. His face bloodied and bruised. I had laughed; I thought it was a joke. It wasn't, it was a shocking reality.

At the time I didn't think I was mentally capable of dealing with this amount of pain. I was broken for weeks. I don't remember much of those weeks but grief. I remember considering dipping my head under the water and never emerging while taking a bath. Levi had stayed with me most of the time, I realise now it was so things like that didn't happen. Cana came and went and Erza visited too. There was just one presence I had felt missing: Natsu.

Although I had loved Sam and missed him dearly, there was still some part of me that yearned for Natsu. As terrible as that was, I couldn't help it. All the time I was grieving over Sam, I was wondering why Natsu hadn't visited me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello,

I see there are a few people still following this story and waiting for updates.

I'm so sorry but there really won't be any.

I've since moved on and I don't even watch this show anymore and haven't in SO long.

I don't write fanfiction anymore. I don't even read it.

I'm sorry, but I'm glad to have entertained you a little and that you enjoyed my writing style, thank you for the nice comments :)


End file.
